


偷走海豹爸爸26

by kaifan



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongwoon/Yesung, M/M, Top Cho Kyuhyun
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaifan/pseuds/kaifan





	偷走海豹爸爸26

“所以，其实你是不想和他上床，感觉很困扰？”  
拍广告的时间一天天近了，金钟云和曺圭贤一起住也有一个来月，上下班他开车接送，也总一同买菜、做饭，没工作的话饭后也会一同散散步看看电影，忙的时候曺圭贤就一个人在二楼那间从不让金钟云进去的工作间，有的时候一整晚出出入入，有的时候他就提着一打啤酒进去，灯亮上一整个通宵。  
“当然不是。”金钟云小声嘟囔着，他已经和里斯本抱怨了一个礼拜，琢磨那小子根本没这方面的脑筋还是偷偷出轨找别人去了。里斯本当然不会给他什么反馈，于是金钟云一个人胡思乱想已经开始怀疑臭小子那玩意儿到底好不好使，终于是受不了把在公司加班剪片的崔始源好说歹说给约到他公司楼下的咖啡店里，“就是觉得好像……不太了解他。”  
手机的新消息提醒断断续续响了三次，金钟云把手机调至振动翻面屏幕朝下扣在桌上，他知道应该是曺圭贤问他大概几点回家，但现在没多少心思回复他。  
“哟，吵架啦？还是小曺总又约你回家吃饭？”崔始源好奇地想去翻金钟云的手机，当然是被一巴掌拍开，“扭扭捏捏的，以前在学校打架的时候不这样的嘛。”  
金钟云烦躁地敲着桌面的菜单，被崔始源提醒过见父母的事心绪更加繁乱，他应该抽空和圭贤回去或者至少是一通电话，而且应该尽快，但……

“您好，是崔先生和金先生吗？”服务生端着托盘过来，上面除了两人点的咖啡还有店外招牌上的新品甜点。金钟云疑惑地点点头，看着他小心地将托盘上的咖啡和甜点呈上桌，“曺先生点给二位的，请慢用。”  
金钟云一愣，赶忙翻开曺圭贤发来的消息查看。  
——我去公司补签一份合同，顺便带加湿器去修。  
——看到你啦，这家店的新品好吃噢。  
——别玩太晚。

这个变态跟踪狂。  
嘴上这么念叨着，金钟云扬起的嘴角一直也放不下，和桌上的食物自拍发给曺圭贤后才喝了一口咖啡和崔始源继续刚才的话题。  
“上次没去他们家吃饭，他爸妈还给我带了礼物，感觉我好没礼貌噢。”金钟云把杯中的冰块搅得哗哗作响，对碟中的甜点倒是不为所动。  
“大晚上又喝这么冰的。”崔始源伸手碰碰凝满冰珠的被壁，无奈地摇摇头，“小曺总因为你没去吃饭埋怨你了？”  
“倒没有，他说他没提前约我已经被父母教训过了，叫我不要放在心上。”  
“那就不要放在心上嘛。”崔始源倒是说得轻松，金钟云一直觉得这家伙除了会应个声外和里斯本也没什么实际区别，正准备喝完咖啡结账回家算了，又听对面座的崔始源开口说道，“再说了，有什么不了解的和他上一次床，完事后聊聊就什么都了解了嘛。”  
“谁知道呢，说不定他根本不想碰我呢。”焦虑中金钟云咬着吸管看着崔始源不慌不忙地几近吃光了碟中的甜点，突然反应过来猛地一拍桌子上的菜单，“喂崔始源，你今晚为什么老帮着他，是不是收他好处了？”  
“这个算嘛？”崔始源吧空碟推回钟云面前，“咱俩可是穿同一条底裤的死党嘛，我这不是为了你日后的性福着想。”  
“什么！臭小子你居然偷穿我内裤！”  
“不是不是！打底裤！就是打球时候穿过一次，我拿到店里洗干净才给你放回去的！”甜点也吃完了，金钟云又一副要打人的架势，崔始源拿起还剩半杯的咖啡准备开溜，“你去便利店里各种尺寸的套都买一个，晚上回去故意在他面前掉地上试试，说不定今晚就成了！我回去剪片子了，再见再见！”  
“站住。”金钟云也拿了咖啡追出去，从身后勾住崔始源的肩膀，“你之前采访曺圭贤的视频还在吧，发给我”  
“下半段还没剪好哎。”冰凉的杯壁贴在脖颈上给崔始源冻得一个激灵，“反正后天就会发出来，你到时候上我们杂志的号看呗。”  
“谁要看剪过的，要原片。”金钟云换了一只手拿咖啡顺手拍拍崔始源的胸，“我的底裤你都穿过了，不会拒绝我的吧。”  
崔始源的眉间不自觉地抖了抖，感觉到金钟云箍在自己胸前的手臂慢慢加大了力道，只能认怂地点点头。  
“好吧，我回公司传给你，你别告诉小曺总啊……”

 

料想中，曺圭贤应该只是去公司签个名字再把加湿器放在工程部，五分钟的事。但金钟云坐在返程的公车上陆续翻了几次，那张自拍发过去之后一条回复消息也没收到。  
时间才刚刚晚上八点多，金钟云在小区的便利店门口徘徊了一会儿，回想着崔始源的话最终还是硬着头皮走进去。  
便利店这时候生意正好，加班的或是刚吃完饭出门的居民来来往往，金钟云装模作样地在生活用品柜台前磨蹭了一会，又拿了一罐可乐把帽檐压低了许多排在队尾。  
一个成年人买套这件事本身不丢人，但是金钟云把可乐放在收银台上，又从收银货架上散装的所有尺寸各拿一个之后，他觉得整个便利店里的人都在看他。  
“多少钱？”金钟云狠狠瞪着这个把所有尺寸都做成不一样颜色生怕别人看不见的品牌名字，又把帽檐压低了一点。  
“要袋子吗？”店员从收银台下面摸出一个黑色的塑料袋问道。  
金钟云没有答话，把东西塞进口袋里扔下付好钱小跑回家。

楼下的车库没见到曺圭贤那辆惹眼的敞篷车，金钟云走出电梯摘掉帽子很习惯地去暗大门上的指纹锁。  
门没开，一阵电流顺着指尖直窜上脑子，把金钟云电得一个激灵傻站在原地。  
坐电梯上来的楼层没错，对门也还是熟悉的自己瞎写的不押韵字又丑又不押韵春联，自己这家门上也还贴着李东海定制的“内有恶鸟”的贴纸，肯定没走错门。  
但是门锁换了，指纹识别区上的密码盘加了盖子也换成触摸屏。  
金钟云小心地用指甲再敲敲面板，确定没有电后又做了一小会儿的心理建设，试了试密码盘。  
这回没有电，密码盘上的一个小孔直接喷出水打湿了金钟云胸口。  
“曺圭贤！你是不是想电死我好再找一个！”金钟云再也忍不住了，也不理曺圭贤会不会是在开车回来的路上，打电话过去就是一通吼，“马上给老子滚回来！”  
“到了到了，我在楼下停车了，你别碰那个门！”曺圭贤的声音听起来当然是惊慌失措，挂下电话不够三分钟就从楼梯间跑上来在金钟云几乎要冒出火的目光注视下一句话也不敢多说，手脚麻利地用自己的指纹开了门锁，然后把锁卸下来换上旧的。

都怪李东海！  
换好门锁后曺圭贤捡起金钟云脱下仍在地上的湿衣服被瞪着不敢靠近，远远站在门边，和脚边被换下的智能门锁一起靠着墙罚站。  
“这玩意儿你设计的？”金钟云把手里的冰咖啡和随便买的可乐放在桌上，两手抱胸在沙发上坐着，肩膀上站着看热闹的花花。  
“是……”准确说外观是曺圭贤设计的，功能是曺圭贤审核的，当然多说多挨骂还是老实点直接承认好。  
“你打算卖给特种部队？”  
“不是……”  
“又放电又喷水，你怎么想的……”  
“防……防盗……”  
……金钟云顿时无语，看着背靠墙耷拉着脑袋站着的小家伙，还是不忍再多说了，走过去把花花放到他的肩上，又弯腰捡起被拆下来的新锁前后瞧着，“算了，至少长得还挺好看的……”  
“真的？！”前一秒还颓丧站着的小朋友跟六月的天似的，听过这话立马变作晴空万里的模样，高高兴兴地把手搭在金钟云的腰上顺便上下摸摸，开心地准备往二楼走，“先去洗澡吧，我去给哥拿睡衣。”  
这家伙……是傻子嘛？  
金钟云随手把电子锁放在电视柜上，摸摸刚才被打湿的胸口，去给花花的鸟笼添了水又磨磨蹭蹭玩了一会儿手机，直到看到聊天界面崔始源奇怪的大胡子头像，才突然想起裤子口袋里那几个套子。

“哥。”曺圭贤到阳台把手上的T恤扔进洗衣机，顺便收了晾晒的衣服也磨蹭了好一会儿，拿好睡衣到浴室的时候金钟云刚刚解开了裤子的皮带，站在浴室中央认真地玩手机，“裤子要洗吗，一起放洗衣机？”  
曺圭贤自己前些天的衣服也都换下扔进洗衣机了只是这么随口一问，没想到金钟云睡衣接过去随手放在水池旁，直接脱下牛仔裤扔过去。  
“怎么了小胖子。”曺圭贤傻站在原地看着他只穿着短裤的小屁股一扭一扭走去拉开淋浴房的玻璃门，又突然想起手上还拿着手机回头出来看见自己，于是走近停在一步的距离把手机交到自己手里开口问道，“打算站这儿看我洗？”  
“不……不是……”和金钟云的眼神稍一碰撞，曺圭贤有些害怕地往后退了一步，腰正撞在门把上也来不及呼痛，转身就逃出浴室。

手中牛仔裤上的皮带被抽去扔到沙发上，身上的鸡皮疙瘩将将消退，曺圭贤习惯性地在将衣物丢入洗衣机前摸摸几个口袋，这一摸，摸到了后袋里奇怪的东西——几个尺码不一的安全套。  
——哥，跟小曺总上床的事成了吗？   
突然亮起的手机屏幕由不得曺圭贤不看上面弹出的消息，他看着这句话果断地把另一只手里花花绿绿的几个安全套中的一个塞进自己的裤袋里，下定决心准备直接冲进浴室，但迈开步子刚穿过客厅又犹豫地在客厅打转。  
金钟云应该是和毛毛脸记者聊过之后高高兴兴地买了东西回来，然后照着聊天的内容发展关系，本来应该是一个美妙的夜晚。可是李东海非在装门锁的时候火急火燎地叫自己出门补一个无关痛痒的签名，只得匆匆忙忙录了自己的指纹装上离开家，于是所有事都碰撞在一个糟糕的时间点。  
现在进去大概率是会被他轰出来的吧，不止是丢脸，而且一个晚上连续惹他两次的话，接下来的一个月日子可以想象得到该有多难过了。  
但是小屁股可真好看呢，曺圭贤低头看着自己小腹往下微微隆起的地方。  
有反应了呢……

 

浴室里的水声一直没断，曺圭贤把口袋里的方形小塑料攥在手心，犹豫了一会儿抱着对方要是真的在气头上肯定会锁门的想法小心地握住浴室的门把转动。  
没有锁……  
因懒得拖地而在浴室里装上的单人玻璃淋浴房，金钟云正站在里面背对着门口。他的身体包裹在氤氲的水汽中看不太看得真切，花洒淋下的水不时打在玻璃上冲洗出一片透亮但又很快再被热气蒙上，在蒸腾缥缈的水雾中，像站在云中的仙子。

听闻响动回头钟云看见曺圭贤正飞快地褪去身上的外衣裤，两大步上前拉开玻璃门，走进淋浴房再关上，本就不大的淋浴房他进来两人几乎要贴在一起，反倒有些被他的气势吓到，“小胖子？”  
金钟云不是没想过发生关系时候的情况，位置、体位、小家伙的技术好不好、舒不舒服等等，在床上或者沙发上……但他没有想得这么细，以至于淋浴房里狭小的空间一下变得十分拥挤，曺圭贤的大手环住他的腰慢慢滑下，已经稍硬起的下身正蹭着他的小腹，金钟云有些发懵地低头看着。  
他蓬松的头发一点点被水打湿垂在眼前，滴落的水珠顺着钟云的鼻翼滑落，融进两人拥吻的唇瓣中。  
“可以吗，哥？”  
不过是水雾包裹中漫长而有些窒息的问的短短间幕，他平日醇厚的声音听来含混不清在小小的隔间里回响。金钟云以为这是无关紧要的调情，没有答复，他却是老实的直到金钟云带着他的大手覆上私处，才放心抚弄着。  
亲密行为当然金钟云有过，可现在这样的体位到底是第一次，曺圭贤在身上四处亲吻舔舐着，小心地帮他扩张从未被触碰过的后穴，大手不停地套弄钟云完全胀大的下身和囊袋，甚至同时握住两人的下身摩擦、套弄着减轻后穴的不适感。钟云咬着紧握的拳头关节位置，忍住不让自己发出大过淋浴声音的呻吟声。  
他手上的功夫相当熟练，在金钟云接近泄出的时刻松开手，让钟云转过身前臂撑在冰凉的淋浴房玻璃墙快速套上套子缓慢地挺身进入。  
“慢点。”钟云知道小家伙的动作已经足够轻柔，还是忍不住咬着下唇说到。  
淋浴房里的水汽太满，淋浴很快被圭贤关去，两具湿漉漉的身体发出淫荡水润的碰撞声，再也没有什么能够掩盖，钟云已极力克制的呻吟声一下下冲击着圭贤的耳膜。  
“钟云，钟云……”  
他轻声呼唤着爱人的名字，弯腰还住钟云清瘦的上身，更加卖力。


End file.
